1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices including transistors and/or methods of operating the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various power conversion systems include a device for controlling flow of an electric current through ON/OFF switching operations such as a power device. In a power conversion system, an efficiency of the entire system may depend on an efficiency of a power device.
Power devices that are currently commercialized are mostly power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) which are based on silicon (Si). However, it is difficult to increase an efficiency of the power device based on silicon due to limitations in physical properties of the silicon and in manufacturing processes. To overcome the above limitations, research for increasing conversion efficiency by applying group III-V based compound semiconductor to a power device is being conducted. As a result, high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) using a heterojunction structure of compound semiconductors have drawn attention.
However, HEMTs generally have normally-on characteristics, which may increase power consumption and make it difficult to improve/adjust characteristics of electronic devices to which HEMTs are applied.